gwiazdy_i_gwiazduniefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
I knew you were trouble
I knew you were trouble '''najnowsza piosenka Taylor Swift full|right|439 px Tekst piosenki '''I think, I think when it's all over, It just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back. But he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or anything he did,It was the feeling that came along with it. And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again.But I don't know if I should.I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright. But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance. I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him.It was losing me. ''' '''Once upon time A few mistakes ago I was in your sights You got me alone You found me You found me You found me-e-e-e-ee ''' '''I guess you didn't care And I guess I liked that And when I fell hardYou took a step back Without me, without me, without me-e-e-e-eee ''' '''And he's long goneWhen he's next to me And I realize the blame is on me ''' '''Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been Till you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble ''' '''No apologies He'll never see you cry Pretends he doesn't know That he's the reason why You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning-ing-ing-ing-ing ''' '''Now I heard you moved on From whispers on the street A new notch in your beltIs all I'll ever be And now I see, now I see, now I see-e-e-e-eeeee ''' '''He was long gone When he met me And I realize the joke is on me hey! ''' '''I knew you were trouble when you walked in(Oooooh!) So shame on me now ''' '''Flew me to places i'd never been Till you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been(Yeah) Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, (yeah) trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble ''' '''And the sadest fear comes creeping in That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything Yeah... I knew you were trouble when you walked in So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been(Never been) Till you put me down, oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in(You right there) So shame on me now Flew me to places i'd never been(Uuuuuh) Now i'm lying on the cold hard ground Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble ''' '''I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble I knew you were trouble when you walked in Trouble, trouble, trouble Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Taylor Swift